


a little something to make me sweeter

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [20]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: “You’re welcome,” Eddie answers and throws himself beside Buck. He nuzzles his face between Buck’s neck and shoulder. The tip of his tongue finds his pulse point, licking and sucking on it.Buck shudders and wails, “dude, no.”“What? You’re salty.”“Yes, and covered in sand.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	a little something to make me sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouiseLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/gifts).



> For the sensory prompt: the taste of salt on the tip of your tongue

With his hair caked with sand and his flipflops abandoned to the side, Buck is lying on his beach blanket. His sunglasses cover his eyes from the unforgiving sun. He’s using Eddie’s towel as a pillow for his head while he reads a book.

A palm tree casts a partial shadow over Buck and when a gust of wind blows, he relishes on it, enjoying the goosebumps he gets. He peaks from behind his book just in time to see Eddie running towards him. He’d left an hour ago to do some snorkeling, Buck too entranced by his book to join him for his little oceanic adventure. 

As Eddie reaches him, he throws his mask and snorkel on the blanket and stands beside him. He waves a hand over his face. “Hey, bookworm, what are you reading?”

Buck groans as tiny droplets fall over his chest. He shows Eddie the cover of the book and then lowers it, placing it by his side, over his flipflops. 

“American Gods?”

“Yup.”

“Gaiman, right?”

“You know it.” 

"Nice."

Buck’s annoyed by the droplets that keep falling all over him, making him shiver. He takes off his sunglasses and stares at Eddie. “You’re dripping all over me, Eds.”

“Give me the towel then.”

“But I’m comfy.”

Eddie crouches beside him and plants a hand on Buck’s chest.

“Ow, no, cold hand, cold hand,” Buck whines.

“Towel-” Eddie shakes his damp hair above Buck and starts pulling from the makeshift pillow, “-or I’ll continue dripping all over you.”

“Ugh, fine,” Buck concedes as he lifts his head, defeated.

Eddie takes the towel from under Buck’s head and pats his arms and chest dry. He folds the towel again and lifts Buck’s head with one hand, placing the towel back underneath. 

“Comfy?”

“Yes, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Eddie answers and throws himself beside Buck. He nuzzles his face between Buck’s neck and shoulder. The tip of his tongue finds his pulse point, licking and sucking on it.

Buck shudders and wails, “dude, no.”

“What? You’re salty.”

“Yes, and covered in sand.”

Eddie touches with the pad of his index finger the place where his tongue was a second before. “Not here. No sand here.”

“Still, quit being gross.”

“But I like it when you’re salty,” Eddie winks at Buck. He grins and sticks his tongue out, going in for the kill, licking all over Buck’s neck again.

“Eddie!” Buck complains and jerks away from him.

“Fine, fine,” Eddie chuckles. He shifts his body and places his face near Buck’s. “Can I at least kiss you?”

“Yes. But no more funny business, though.”

“Of course.”

Eddie’s lips touch Buck’s and they are almost as salty as his neck, but when Buck parts his lips and Eddie’s tongue grazes inside, there’s a sweetness that overpowers his senses.

“You taste like citrus and tropical paradise,” Eddie murmurs against Buck’s lips.

“How romantic,” Buck replies as he steals another kiss from Eddie.

Eddie backs away. “Oh my god, Evan Buckley, you traitor,” Eddie charges as he arches a questioning eyebrow at Buck, “you had a smoothie. You had a smoothie without me.”

“Me? A smoothie? Without you?” Buck feigns offense and continues teasing Eddie. “Maybe I did.” He plants a kiss on Eddie’s lips.

“Traitor.”

“Or maybe, just maybe, I just taste like a tropical paradise to you.”

“Buck…”

“Fine, it was mango, papaya, and orange.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my soul


End file.
